Oublie-moi
by Yuu Rck
Summary: " Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à oublier mes sentiments envers toi. Mais pour l'heure... Une vie sans cet amour que je te porte m'est inimaginable. "


J'ai des tonnes et des _tonnes_ d'idées concernant Mystic Messenger et ses personnages. J'ai pleins d'autre histoires en cours en parallèle à celle-ci, mais en attendant, c'est elle que je poste. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier au moins autant que j'ai de plaisir à l'écrire.

Par ailleurs, je compte la faire en trois chapitre, et les deux prochains seront sûrement plus longs.

Bonne lecture.~

* * *

Jumin laissait son regard divaguer sur le paysage sombre défilant rapidement de l'autre côté du fin écran de verre. Les quelques timides lumières de la ville pouvaient être aperçues entre les trombes d'eau s'affalant du ciel, frappant le sol ainsi que le carreau devant ses yeux dans un fracas monotone. L'épaisse brume recouvrant le ciel dissimulait le majestueux astre nocturne derrière son manteau obscur, et malgré qu'il se faisait difficile de voir devant soit, la route grouillait de personnes pressées de retrouver la chaleur et le repos dans leur agréable logis. L'homme commençait à s'impatienter lui aussi à cette idée.  
Ennuyé par ce long voyage en voiture qui lui semblait interminable, il saisit son téléphone et se rendit sur la conversation des membres du RFA en espérant, plus que de les prévenir du retour de son voyage d'affaire, parvenir à parler ne serait-ce qu'un peu à cette personne qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais il était seul. Il soupira, et laissa tout de même un message signalant qu'il rentrait chez lui, afin qu'il soit vu par tout le monde. Il reposa alors l'appareil et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, lequel se faisait toujours si agité.  
Il laissa aller ses pensées et dans son esprit se dessinait un visage, pâle, doux, avec un sourire tendre et un regard apaisant, ce même visage qu'il pouvait passer des heures à contempler. Jumin Han, qui était vu comme un robot par tous, sans cœur et sans pitié, était tombé pour ce visage. La personne qui le détenait faisait chavirer les sentiments qu'il avait durant si longtemps réprimés, mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas juste les laisser s'évader et se montrer au grand jour. Il les gardait enfouis au plus profond de lui et se contentait de rêver de cet amour qui ne s'épanouira jamais.  
Une secousse l'arracha à ses pensées. Ensuite, le cri du conducteur. Il aperçu deux phares foncer vers lui, puis tout autour de lui vira au noir. Plus rien.

Le choc était immense. Lorsque Jaehee avait annoncé dans la conversation que son supérieur avait été prit dans un accident de voiture, on peinait à la croire, pourtant elle n'est pas de ceux qui plaisanteraient aussi aisément, encore moins à ce sujet. Poussés par leur inquiétude commune, tous les membres de l'association se précipitèrent à la chambre d'hôpital du blessé, là où il gisait sur un lit aussi blanc que mélancolique. Son assistante, elle, veillait d'ores et déjà sur lui, le visage tordu en une expression émue de voir cet homme qu'elle respectait tant plongé dans l'inconscience alors que son corps, scarifié à de multiples endroits, risquait de le faire atrocement souffrir dès lors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux. Jihyun fut le premier à accourir aux côtés de son meilleur ami, venant l'observer de plus près pour remarquer, au travers de ses verres teintés, les bandages recouvrant sa peau pâle et le haut de sa tête. S'il peinait à voir proprement, il n'en était pas moins submergé de tourments quant à son état. En voyant le message de Kang le concernant, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les scénarios les plus affreux, tordant son cœur et l'écrasant sous le poids de l'appréhension et de l'anxiété. Que la simple idée de le perdre ne traverse qu'un court instant son esprit avait suffit à le pousser au bord des larmes. Lui qui souffrit tant par le passé, torturé par ses souvenirs encore à cet instant, il n'avait plus que pour seul pilier cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et si ce dernier venait à s'écrouler, il aurait emporté avec lui Kim en mettant un terme à sa déchéance.

« Il ira bien. » Jaehee prononça d'une voix faible et se voulant rassurante, tant pour elle que pour les autres membres.

Jihyun lâcha un soupir en l'entendant, calmant tant bien que mal son souffle stressé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de paniquer ainsi, surtout pas devant les autres. Ceux-ci restaient bouche-bée devant la scène, il leur était difficile de se rendre compte de la situation. Ils s'étaient tellement moqué du plus âgé, lui qui généralement passait outre, et que tout le monde se faisait un malin plaisir d'embêter. Mais ils tenaient tous à lui. Même Zen, qui l'avait tant insulté, sentait son cœur se serrer de voir son ennemi de toujours dans cet état.  
Un léger gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de Jumin alors que ses yeux s'entrouvrirent sur le visage affolé d'un homme aux cheveux bleus ciel. Ce dernier s'écarta pour laisser à celui à la crinière ébène l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il se redresse lentement, étouffant entre ses dents la douleur dans tout son corps.

« Ne force pas trop, tu dois avoir mal… » S'inquiéta la personne à ses côtés alors qu'il le soutenait.

Un air d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il observait les personnes autour de lui, en particulier celui de Jihyun. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais l'attention fut reportée sur la porte. Avant qu'il n'ai put sortir un mot, quelqu'un venait d'entrer en trombe, et bien vite, cette personne se dirigea vers Han d'un pas hâtif, ignorant celles autour de lui. Jaehee reconnu bien facilement le père du jeune homme, qui vint enlacer celui-ci tel qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Ses mains tremblaient, la terreur l'ayant assailli en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à son seul et unique enfant l'avait poignardé. L'avoir ainsi dans ses bras parvenait à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, progressivement.

« - Jumin ! Par tous les Dieux, tu vas bien… J'ai eu si peur ! »

Le vieillard serra son fils contre lui, ne s'étonnant pas vraiment de ne recevoir aucune réponse de sa part. Il ne le fut qu'après quelques minutes plongés dans le silence, lorsqu'il le questionna soudainement ;

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »


End file.
